thebrilliantfightingmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiang Chen/Skills
Secret Methods * Scripture of Spirit Nurturing - (Ch 3) - A secret method to strengthening the meridian system. It was rather common in the Sacred Zone. The Scripture of Spirit Nurturing was a secret method. This kind of method would make his body indestructible, able to resist fire and water, and even grow out three heads and six arms. The method to take in the spirits of the universe is a practice method. * Tai Ji Wan - (Ch 5) - Tai Ji Wan is a secret method aiming at your genuine Qi. * Ascending Heaven Pagoda Scripture - (Ch 32) - Technique for condensing Divine Sense earlier Divine Movement Realm. * Soul Eating Spell '- (Ch 105)' - Master - Servant secret method. Those who are cursed will become loyal servants and obey unconditionally towards the user. * Heart Devouring Incantation ''' * '''Divine Wing Wind Ascension Art - (Ch 132) - Secret Technique that can be used in combat, and escaping. Qi Consumption is big. * Dragon and Elephant Method - (Ch 379) - '''Secret Technique of the Dragons. Methods * '''Devouring Heaven Art - (Ch 10) - This is a Heaven Level Method. * Sword Astral - Sword Cultivation Technique * Wind-Thunder Accepting Fate - (Ch 290) - Body Protecting Qi Barrier * Nine Heavens Divine Thunder Art - (Ch 631) - Divine Technique that only people with Divine Meridians can cultivate. * Divine Fire Scripture - (Ch 759) - Technique of Martial Emperor Yan. Martial Arts * Holy Spirit Sword Technique - (Ch 11) - Holy Spirit Sword Technique has a total of six styles. *# First Style: Carrying Moon, Flying Well *# Second Style: Sword Qi Approaching Heaven *# Third Style: *# Fourth Style: Throwing Oneself Into His Arms *# Fifth Style: *# Sixth Style: Flying Cloud, Dancing Sword * Rainbow Sword Technique - (Ch 27) *# First Style: One Sword Three Styles *# Second Style: Fire Clouds Filling The Sky *# Third Style: Arcane Rainbow *# Rainbow and Setting Sun *# Scarlet Dragon Leaves The Cage *# Piercing The Sun * Dance in the Wind - (Ch 58) - Self Created Sword Technique * Lost Soul - (Ch 65) - Self Created Blade Technique * Immortal Sword Technique - Immortal Sword Dao *# Eternal Glory *# Everlasting Renegade *# Sword Dao Immortal * Ksana Sword Technique (179) - High Level Sword Technique. Requires Sword Dao to practice it. There are four styles to this sword technique. They have no names. *# First Style *# Second Style *# Third Style *# Fourth Style * Ghost Strike to Kill - (Ch 199) '''- Knife Technique *# Trap *# Crack *# Strike *# Explode *# Fracture *# Hit *# Break *# Destroy *# Separate *# Smash *# Ten Words in One * '''Everlasting Blade Technique - (Ch 234) - Given by Headmaster Su Xiuyi of Heavenly Dao Sect. There is no need for a Blade Dao Inheritance. As long as Concept Martial Arts performs well, the blade technique can become stronger. This technique is good enough to be included into Approaching Cloud Palace's Heaven Grade Martial Arts. *# Impermanence Blade *# Immeasurable Blade *# Formless Blade *# Useless Blade * Dragon Elephant Art - (Ch 379) - Dragon Clan Martial Art. There is a total of 13 layers. Humans can only learn up to the 10th layer. *# Reincarnation Tribulation · Breaking Heaven and Earth *# Reincarnation Tribulation · Breaking Vault of Heaven *# Reincarnation Destitute Tribulation · Extinguishing All Living Things *# Reincarnation Destitute Tribulation · Breaking Vault of Heaven * Kalpa of Reincarnation - (Ch 445) *# Kalpa of Reincarnation—Break the Universe *# Kalpa of Reincarnation—Smash the Sky *# Kalpa of Complete Reincarnation—Extermination *# Kalpa of Complete Reincarnation—Smash the Sky * Sword Scripture - (Ch 652 - 681) - Passed to Jiang Chen from his father, Jiang Qingyu. This technique is good enough to be included into Approaching Cloud Palace's Heaven Grade Martial Arts. Each move does not have a name. Ex. Sword One, Sword Two. * Five Thunder Heavenly Heart Palm - (Ch 681 - 684) Mysterious Elements * Strange Fires: ** Evil Burning Flames. ** Sun True fire (Sun God Fire) * Mysterious Water: ** Mysterious Profound Water * Thunder & lightning: ** Divine Turbulance Thunder * Wind : ** Virtual Divine Wind